Ararael Montgomery
''Origins Ararael Montgomery was born on the Solomon Islands, which is surrounded by the Pacific Oceans. There, the people are born with natural blonde hair, like Ararael, which makes her special. 5-10% of people there are born with blonde hair, which is unknown until this day. Because of this, Ararael was quick to be considered a mutant. At the age of five, Ararael and her family moved to the USA; primarily the region of Alaska. Where they lived, was surrounded by forests and forests, unlike the traditional stereotype of being surrounded by snow. The shift in setting affected Ararael as a child. She was so used to being around others like her, and the move affected her outlook on her new home. She hated it. Always upset with the change that she would often have trouble sleeping. One day though, Ararael and her mother went for a walk throughout the nearby forest, to which Ararael felt something. She felt a warmth around her skin when walking with her mother. She saw things differently; seeing the beautiful light break through the leaves. She saw the vibrant colors of the wood and leaves. She heard the sound of the forest around her. And all she wanted to do was dwell in that feeling. Everyday, Ararael wanted to go back into the woods, which her Mother did with her. Ararael's mother was also a Mutant; having the unique ability to see the energy in things. She kept that a secret to her family though, except Ararael, which she reached the age of 13. At that age, the family moved closer to the forest for Ararael's happiness, but sadly, that happiness didn't last long. A few weeks after they moved, Ararael's father died during a moving process with a log of a tree that collasped on top of him. When Ararael found out, she was struck down with grief and that night, she ran out of her home and into the woods. She continued to run and run and run, not knowing where she was going. Flashes of the good times with her Father corrupted her mind to the point she couldn't even see where she was going, as she tripped and fell onto the ground, hitting her head. Blood leaked from her skull as she laid there, barely conscious. With the pain from her fall and grief from her father's death acting on her all at once, she just accepted her status and accepted death. Suddenly, silver lines were seen slithering towards her in the darkness of the woods. They glowed and traveled across the grounds and the plants. Some of them were coming from the trees as they traveled down the trunks. The silver slithers glowed brighter as they were all getting closer and closer to Ararael body. They closer they got, the more there was as they came up her body and disappeared into her skin. Instantly, Ararael felt that warmth but intensified and felt her wound heal. She got up slowly, as all the silver energy covered the ground around her and was absorbed into her. The wind would begin to blow as the trees around her moved, as if they were breathing. Objects began to float around her slowly as the energy continued to be absorbed. Thunderclouds boomed softly above her head as she closed her eyes, feeling with warmth as a comfort; The warmth felt like her father's hugs. Seconds later, the energy disappeared into the ground as everything stopped, leaving Ararael in the darkness and quiet once more. She walked back to her home, where her mother waited; worried sick. As soon as she saw Ararael, she nearly gasped for life. Her energy sight showed Ararael being surrounded by a silver glow of brightness. She was almost blinded by the light. Ararael quickly told her mother what happened, to which her mother agreed that she too was a mutant now. For months, Ararael spent her time training herself and using her powers, until she was 14, where she and her mother was forced to move to Brooklyn. The change in setting upsetted Ararael once more as she was no longer surrounded by the forest. Instead, she was surrounded by buildings and technology. She grew into it, but remained connected to Nature, often heading to the park all the time. Since then, Ararael spent two years in Brooklyn with her mom, as she made friends along the way. Out of all her friends, only two of them were Mutants, which was cool since they were the only Mutants are their school. 'Personality' Ararael is very empathic when it comes to her powers and nature, but outside of that, she's a very caring person. She's described as being, "Normal", in everything except her looks. 'Appearance' Ararael is 5'7" with a rich skin tone, brown eyes and a golden blonde hair. Her style of clothing is unique and changed when she moved to NYC, mainly wearing black to accent her skin color and hair. She usually has her hair naturally braided but also wears it down at times. 'Powers & Abilities' 'Powers' 'Ecological Energy Absorption - '''Ararael cells has the ability to absorb the energy from Nature and to use it in many ways. She cannot use the energy itself as an offensive mechanism. * Disaster Manipulation - When powerful enough, Ararael can use her energy to cause spontaneous disasters to happen from the earth, such as Earthquakes, wildfires and health disasters. * Atmokinesis - when charged with enough energy, Ararael can manipulate and change the weather at will. * Gravitational-Magnetic Manipulation - Ararael can combine her Gyrokinetic and Electrokinetic ability to form her ability to manipulate electromagnetic fields and gravitational fields. * Electrokinesis - Like Atmokinesis, when charged with enough energy, she can convert it into electricity to make bolts of lighting and pulses of electromagnetic energy. * Gyrokinesis - Ararael can manipulate the gravity of objects and create gravitational fields. She can use this to perform feats, such as telekinesis and shockwaves. * Agrokinesis - Ararael can manipulate plants and plant life such as wood, moss, vines and other things. * Elemental Force - Ararael can use her energy to manipulate the four basic elements: Water, Fire, Earth and Air. * Biokinesis - Ararael has the ability to use heal other's body and herself. She can also cure diseases besides Cancer, though, she can slow it down. Ecological Empathy - Ararael is psionically connected to the ecosystem around her, granting her the ability to care and see things in Nature. She is described as being in sync with nature.'' ''Environmental Adaptation - Ararael's immune system can shift itself and adapt to any environment around her. Abilities * Intellect - Ararael has maintained a 4.0 all of her life, making her one of the smartest kids at her school. Strength Levels * MUTANT - (ALPHA LEVEL/OMEGA LEVEL POTENTIAL) - '''Ararael's status would be considered an Alpha level mutant, but there is no doubt that she could reach Omega Level when absorbing enough energy. Her limit to her abortion has not even been identified. * '''HUMAN - (STRATEGY) - '''As mentioned before, Ararael is a very smart girl, and with that intellect, she is very smart at planning and strategic moves. Because of her, her school's female basketball team has won many trophies. ''Weaknesses'' * '''Hemorrhage - '''Ararael's limit to absorbing energy is unknown, but it is known that she can only exert so much energy before it backfires and causes her to experience a fire type pain. * '''Other Energies - '''Ararael cannot absorb regular energy, solar energy or any other energy that doesn't come from nature. * '''Industrial Atmospheres - '''Ararael cannot absorb energy if shes surrounded by urban area's; such as downtown area's and factories plants. * '''Apathy - '''Someone who can project Apathic abilities onto her can cut off her connection to the ecosystem. ''Paraphernalia'' ''Equipment'' * NONE ''Transportation''''' * 2017 Tesla Model X